


Wait What is Going on Here?

by Frogninety2



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogninety2/pseuds/Frogninety2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello to anyone who is reading this. This a self-insert story that I came up with. You will have to read what is going to happen because I won't tell you. </p>
<p>This is the first story that I'm putting out on the internet for complete strangers, so be kind. If you find any mistakes or grammar issues (god knows there will be tons) let me know and I will fix it the best I can.</p>
<p>This story has me, couples of my friends, Sherlock and John. More people will be added later on but that is also a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prelude: It's nice to meet you

 

'September 20 2013 Sunday

It was a normal day. Well when I say normal I am still searching for my missing friend. Her name is Emily and she had been missing for almost a year. I'm still searching for her. Many people have told me and still do "Joana, she's gone you won't be able to find her anymore" or "Joana, if she was still alive she would call or something". Well the thing is that my gut keeps telling me she is still alive. I just wish I knew where she was.'  
"Joana" called her mom.  
"Yeah mom?" called Joana back  
"What are you doing?"  
"Oh, I'm writing in my journal."  
"That's good. Could you come down and help me with something?"  
"Sure."  
As Joana gets up she looks around her room to make sure she doesn't need anything. There are many random things laying around. Things from shows and games she likes. She even made costumes based off if a couple of them. There's one show she really likes at the most at the moment. It's called-  
"Are you coming, Joana?" Called her mom.  
"Oh yeah, sorry I got a little distracted."  
Joana bolts from her room and runs downstairs. Joana's mom is downstairs doing laundry. Her mom is holding a fitted sheet when she gets to the laundry room.  
"Could you help me fold this laundry?" Joana's mom asked  
"Yeah sure thing." answered Joana

Chapter 1: Search Party

 

"Hey mom?" Called Joana.  
"Yes?" Responded Joana's mom.  
"I wanted to let you know I'm heading out."  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to Emily's for a search party."  
"Another one? Ok."  
"Yes another one. Ok bye mom."  
"Is you phone charged?"  
"Yes mom."  
"Drive safe."  
"Always do, bye mom"  
"Bye Joana."  
Joana runs out to her car in a long black jacket, blue scarf, and brown bag. While she gets her car ready to drive off in, she calls Emily's mom. Emily's mom is the organizer of all the search parties.  
"Hello?" Answers a female voice.  
"Hey Kathie, it's Joana." She responds.  
"Oh hello Joana. Are you on your way?"  
"Yup. I wanted to make sure that the search party starts at the house, right?"  
"Yup it's here. See you soon then."  
"Yeah see you in about 20 minutes."  
Joana hung up her phone and made her way to Emily's house. Once at the house, Joana found a spot to park. She went in the house to find something completely unexpected. It was empty. Which didn't make sense. The outside looked completely normal. The cars were in their place not showing that the inside was going to look different from any other visit. All the furniture was gone, even the tv was gone. Joana called out to see if someone would respond. There was nothing. So Joana started to search the house to see if she could find any signs of Emily's mom or anything else. She gave the home number a call. At first there was no connection and no other noises. A connection and a phone starts ringing in the house. It's coming from upstairs. Joana ran up the stairs in a flurry of black, blue and brown. The phone kept ringing and the sound was coming from what was Emily's room.  
"There was no phone in her room." Joana said to herself.  
She was remembering what the room looked like when Emily still hung out there. She walked over to the door which still had drawings by Emily on it. The rest of the house being so barren it was strange to see something that gave to house personality. Joana turned off her phone before opening the door and putting it in her pocket. With no noise coming from the ringing phone Joana could another noise coming from the room. It sounded like crying, very quiet crying as though someone didn't want to be heard. Joana slowly opened the door to find Kathie bruised, bloody and tied up.  
"Oh my god, Kathie, are you ok?" Asked Joana as she ran in and kneeled next to her to start untie her.  
"Joana, oh no, Joana" blabbered Kathie quietly, "Joana you need to get out of here!"  
"What? No I need to get you free and out of here if it's not safe." Countered Joana.  
"Joana, your in more danger than I am right now. I can get myself the rest of the way out. You need to run and get out of here" said Kathie as she winced while she tried to get herself out.  
"No Kathie you are in no shape to get yourself out and what's the danger. Or is there danger? Kathie?" Joana argued until Kathie's face showed horror.  
"Joana, I'm so sorry. I told you to run but-" a loud crack and a rainbow of color covered all of Joana's vision, then complete nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part.

Chapter 2: What the hell

 

Joana was in excruciating amounts of pain. She was slowly getting her senses back. There were voices not to far away from where she was.  
"Why did you bring her here?" Said a low man's voice.  
"She looked like she needed help." Said a higher pitched voice man.  
"What if she was a homeless person?" Asked the low voiced man (oh he's British)  
"I can see easily by looking at her that she's not and I know you probably know all the people from your homeless network." Said the other man (wait he's British too)  
"Very good, John" (who's John)  
The two men stop talking for a moment. A car door slams outside, a door slams open inside the building (is it a house or an apartment), fast foot falls on stairs, and an other closer slams open (maybe the same room).  
"I got here as quick as I could when I got your text. What did I miss?" Asked a female voice urgently (I know that voice).   
Joana's eyes fly open looking for where the voice came from. "Emily?" Joana whispers quietly looking at the friend that has been missing for so long.  
"Oh my god, Joana." Emily says as she stumbles to the couch that Joana is on. "Dude I've missed you"  
"I had a feeling you would know who this is," said the man with the low voice. The voice belongs to a tall skinny man with unruly black curly hair.  
"Wait when did you send Emily a message," asked the other man. In comparison he is a lot shorter than the black haired man but he has blond hair mixed with bits of grey. The black haired man looked at the shorter one and said," I sent Emily a message as soon as I saw her friend laying in our flat."   
"How did you know she was my friend," asked Emily.  
"She kept muttering your name will she was unconscious."  
"Oh god was I? I was hoping I didn't worry to much," Joana muttered.  
"Joana, how do you feel?" asked Emily.  
Joana sits up slowly, eyes blinking with her hand on her head. "My head hurts like hell and I'm super dizzy feeling," she said with a struggle.  
"That's understandable with the size of the bump on your head. I suggest you take it easy," said the blond haired man.  
"I didn't have any plans to. My name is Joana by the way," Joana said as she extended her hand out for a handshake.  
"Oh my name is John and this is Sherlock," John took Joana's hand and then gestured to the black haired man. Sherlock looked away like he didn't care what was going on in his living room.  
"It's nice to meet you. It's almost like I've met you before," said Joana with a confused smile on her face.  
"It's nice to meet you too," said John with a warm smile.


End file.
